


black out days

by ncrthernlites



Series: the words they choose to say [4]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Choose Your Own Character, Dialogue Heavy, Drunkenness, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 13:13:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12682611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ncrthernlites/pseuds/ncrthernlites
Summary: (Root/Shaw) drunk and missing (Root/Shaw). You decide who the point of view is from.





	black out days

**Author's Note:**

> not proof read because I'm in class.

You down another drink as if it were your first. You were already disoriented and not planning on stopping soon. That is, until you find John with his hand on your shoulder.

“Come on, I’ll take you home. You’ve had enough to drink,” he tells you.

“M’fine,” you slur.

“You’re gonna drink yourself to death. The Machine said if you continue this way, it will be critical.”

“Fuck off, John. I’m fine,” you all but shouted. 

He sat beside you. “Look, I know you miss her. We all do, but-“

“Then even you know that I’m allowed go drink right now,” you cut him off.

“Drowning your liver in alcohol won’t help,” John reasoned.

“Then, what? What will help? Cause you sure as hell aren’t,” you were loud.

“I don’t know, but not this. Trust me.”

“It’s the stupid Machine,” you blame. “The Machine let this happen.”

“Nothing could’ve stopped her,” John says.

“I could've!” you shout, taking another shot.

“C'mon, let’s get you out of here,” John stands. 

“I can’t,” you put your head on the table, a migraine forming.

John sits beside you again, ordering a beer for himself and instructing the bartender to cut you off.

“After Joss died, Lionel and I ended up in this same situation,” he told you. “He and I fought in the parking lot, got arrested.”

“You suggesting we fight?” you joked, taking his beer.

He took his beer back, “You need to take your anger out. But, right now, you’re doing it to yourself.”

You shake your head. “No, I deserve it. It’s my fault.”

“She’s the one who put herself in front the gun. That’s not on you.”

“It’s my fault for letting her go,” you sigh.

“Any of us could’ve tried. It wouldn’t be any use,” John tries to comfort you.

“Putting others before herself. I always thought that was the right thing to do,” you stand. “But, it isn't. Some people deserve more than others. She deserves more.”

John stood beside you. “Maybe so. Come on, let’s go home.”

“There’s no home without her, but okay,” you stumble out the door.


End file.
